


lucky stars

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe arrives home and counts his lucky stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	lucky stars

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic theme : happy endings  
> Prompt: the flash, any/any, Sleeping Beauty

Joe closed the front door quietly beside him and breathed a sigh of relief to be home at last. It had been a long day, a day when the type of case he dreaded fell across his desk - he might complain about meta humans and their abilities, but he'd take a dozen of those, telepathic gorillas and all, over a case involving a dead kid. 

Sighing, he hung up his coat, toed off his shoes and made his way up the stairs. A glass of bourbon was tempting, sure, but not as tempting as his bed. 

He smiled as he closed the bedroom door behind him, moving closer on tiptoe towards the bed and the woman who awaited him there. Caitlin had fallen asleep facing the door as she waited for him, curled up on her side. She had the blankets tightly wrapped around her, so tightly that he could just about see the collar of her cosiest and warmest pyjamas peeking out. Her cheeks were flushed with sleep, her breathing deep and even and the sight of her was enough to take his breath away. 

There were a million reasons why he'd thought they would never work out - meta humans, the age difference, Ronnie, to name but three - but every time he saw her like this, he thanked his lucky stars they'd taken the chance. 

"Stop standing there and get over here and warm me up." 

Caitlin hadn't opened her eyes but her voice brooked no argument and he did what, a few minutes ago, he felt like he'd never be able to do again. 

He laughed. 

Then he did as he was told. 


End file.
